Various blower structures have been heretofore provided in the form of a mobile platform intended to move along a path oriented in predetermined position relative to the platform and with the latter provided with a discharge opening for the blower structure opening laterally outwardly of the aforementioned path. In this manner, the mobile platform may be moved along a path from which debris, ground supported nuts or fruits and other objects may be blown. Some forms of blower equipment of this type have been utilized to blow ground supported nuts from rows of nut trees into the areas between adjacent rows of nut trees. However, these blower units are not effective in blowing nuts as desired from immediately leaward of the trees from beneath which the nuts are to be blown. Accordingly, approximately 10% of ground supported nuts to be blown into the area between rows of nut trees are unaffected, at least to a substantial extent, by the discharge of air from previously known blower-type nut windrowing equipment. Accordingly, a need exists for blower equipment which may accomplish a more complete and thorough nut windrowing operation.
Examples of blower equipment including some of the basic structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 512,558, 622,706, 2,220,082 and 2,587,240.